What Once Was Mine
by Bazingafied
Summary: Nothing can end Eugene's and Rapunzel's happiness at the birth of their daughter, Annabelle. Nineteen years later, a familiar dark force arises to snuff that light out. WAY better inside... I hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know, this sounds like a bad Disney sequel (let's face it Disney, sequels aren't exactly your thing), but I swear, I'm trying my darndest not to write it like that!**

**Just... ignore my whining, and enjoy what there is so far. This is my first Tangled fic, so... yeah :)**

**Disclaimer: Tangled and all of it's characters belong to the Walt Disney Company. I don't own anything, except for Annabelle, though I would like to own Flynn... lol, just kidding! (Maybe... ;) )**

**

* * *

**

_There is no friendship, no love, like that of a mother for her child.- Henry Ward Beecher_

The kingdom of Corona couldn't have been happier when the ducal couple announced that the Princess was pregnant. But of course, no one was more overjoyed than Princess Rapunzel and her husband. It was going to be their's; a little them, to pamper, spoil, and love.

"I can already see her, Eugene!" Rapunzel bubbled happily as they painted the nursery in soft, neutral colours. Her pale face shone beneath her shoulder length brown hair, her stomach sticking out under her dress, making it fall tent-like to her tiny, unshod feet.

"She could be a boy," Eugene reminded her fondly. Her excitement was contagious; he was grinning from ear-to-ear as he flung paint at the wall, splattering it everywhere.

Rapunzel blissfully painted over the mess he was making. "She'll have your smile and eyes... oh! And your cute little cowlick, and your-"

"Is this only going to be my baby?"

She laughed, flicking paint in his direction. It landed directly on his nose. Pascal laughed with her, while Eugene scrunched his face, "Not cool Goldie." he complained.

Rapunzel smirked but more or less ignored him, singing to herself, but only in short phrases.

They lapsed into sudden silence, the only sound coming from her even paintbrush and his more violent strokes.

"What if we have twins?" Eugene mused.

"I've always like dynamic duos!" Rapunzel said brightly. With an agreeing chirp, Pascal scuttled up her arm and nestled on the top of her head.

* * *

People grew restless when the Princess did not deliver when she was supposed to. Rumors circulated and grew, forming into full blown riots and panic attacks. Was the Princess ill, as her mother had been? No, no; it was obviously Rider and his bad blood. Or perhaps he had slit the Princess' throat in a fit of ruffian-rage, therefore killing the child as well!

Or maybe, some baby's just come a little later than they should.

"What can I say?" Eugene explained to his pacing wife, "It's probably my genes that are doing this. I'm always late for important events. I almost missed our wedding, right?" He cringed when she fixed him to the spot with a glare.

"Not helping right now, Eugene!" Rapunzel panted, while Pascal hurriedly fanned her flushed face.

"Darling, perhaps you should sit down," Her mother advised carefully. "Staying on your feet will only strain you more."

Rapunzel did as she was told with a small huff, her normally sweet-temper dampened by her discomfort. She rubbed her stomach, her brows knitting into a worried line. Eugene bent down to kiss her forehead, and Pascal rubbed her cheek comfortingly.

"Is it wrong that I just want this to be over?" She whimpered, lowering her green eyes, as if embarrassed.

"God no!" Eugene exclaimed, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure everyone wants this party to wrap up, and fast."

She sighed and wearily leaned against him, closing her eyes, "At least I'm sure it can't get any worse than this." she said.

* * *

Six days later, there was a baby princess squalling in the nursery. She was named Annabelle, and was healthy, happy and beautiful. She won the heart of everyone who crossed her path; the Snuggly Duckling guys couldn't get enough of her! She could captivate an audience like her mother, and was... something else, like her father.

She certainly was something.

"Already has my voice!" Eugene enthused while he tried to calm her down by waving a stuffed duck in front of her face. Rapunzel gently swatted the toy away and scooped Annabelle up in her arms, making the baby squeal. She rocked her while humming a lullaby.

"The one with the nose is your father," She explained softly, running her fingers through her daughter's short but thick dirty blond hair.

"And the one with the eyes is your mom!" Eugene crowed, wrapping his arms around his wife's tiny shoulders, resting his cheek against hers so he could stare at Annabelle's face. "I love me my two insanely gorgeous ladies." He said, sighing contently.

"Watch out; her ego is getting bad enough already without your help."

Of course Pascal- who had been there all along- hurried down Rapunzel's arm and stared lovingly at Annabelle, who gurgled happily. Or was it fear?

"Do you think she loves me?" Rapunzel asked suddenly, the light in her emerald eyes dimming like a candle being extinguished.

"Whoah," Eugene said, breaking out of his revery, taking a step back. "Why would you even ask something like that? It's pretty clear your first on her list!" Something that, surprisingly, didn't bug him.

Rapunzel bowed her head, allowing her hair to shield her face slightly. Annabelle stared up at her mother, with a look that was almost curious.

"It's just... I keep thinking about my mother... I mean, Gothel," She corrected hastily, "For all of her... faults, she still raised me into who I am today." Rapunzel raised her eyes to meet Eugene's, and they were huge and deploring. "What if I become to Anna what Gothel was to me?" she whispered.

Eugene stared at her for a long moment, deciding carefully on what he should say. Over the years, he'd found it rather easy being able to comfort his wife when she was upset. She had such a sunny personality, so she could never remain under the weather for long.

Carefully, he drew her and the baby into his strong, secure embrace. "You are going to be an amazing mother, so stop doubting yourself right now." He instructed firmly. "Get rid of every thought and memory you have of that old witch, and just think about what going to happen in the future. If Anna's going to be anything like either one of us, we should seriously plan early for what's to come."

Rapunzel smiled, an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks. Anna pumped her arms happily, trying to help lift her mother's mood.

"Now tell me what an amazing father I am."

_"Eugene."_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, okay, so this chapter is very short, and my Eugene dialogue isn't the greatest. But please R&R, and chapter two will be posted soon!**

**~Denise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive feedback everyone! Here's chapter two!**

**In this piece, you shall meet Wesley; smart, dashing (had to!), handsome, and british!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tangled characters or settings. I just own Wesley and Knobblehead guys in this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_Nineteen Years Later..._

The Knobblehead Inn was a very special kind of place. Some said it was the centre of the universe. Located at the corner of each kingdom, this fascinating peice of no man's land was a popular meeting spot for thieves, ruffians, thugs, and all those who were on the wrong side of the law.

Barfights happened often. And newcomers were hardly welcome.

"Any 'o you hear 'bout Brunz?" The big man known as Glik growled out. With his one eye, three fingers and short-temper, he was the most put-together man of the joint, so naturally, he was the bartender. "'e was hung last week in Corona. Moron finally got caught."

"Mer fere us den," Two-Tongues slurred, blinking blood out of his eyes.

"Yeah, well, don't even bother hittin' Corona. Place 'as 'come a goddamn fortress since-"

"Since Rider got in an' started mukin' de Queenie scream 'is name evury night, right Paw?"

"Don' interrupt me boy!" Glik roared and spat on the floor.

Everyone at the Knobblehead had infortunate incidents where they'd run across Flynn Rider. That cocky jackass had gotten the better of them everytime, if that would surprise you. And now as Eugene Fitzherbert, Prince Consort and Captain of the Guard, he was slamming down the law nice and hard on each and everyone of them.

"Just to keep that slutty Queen and whoreish daughter of his safe and sound so he can use 'em every night!" Some bitter, less than attractive barwench sneered, before passing out on the urine-stained floor.

"Traitor."

"Uh never liked 'im."

"Such bitter words for such a charming bunch, hm chaps?" A new, obviously well-educated voice spoke over the angry hum. The bar patrons immediatly froze, because they never knew any regulars with an accent.

Glik spotted the source and scowled. "Beat it runt, before we beat you."

The stranger leaned against the stained and spattered bar, his dark red lips twisted into an ironic smile. He was pale, but not overly so, with curled dark hair and large grey eyes. Several barwench's noticed how nice it was to see a man's actual jawline rather than just flabby jowls that hung past they're elbows. He was magnificent.

The unknown lifted his far too big mug of ale at Glik, "And I look forward so to when you do..." he began idly, but was cu short when Glik's son, Glunk, pinched his face in his giant hand to gain a better look at his teeth.

"Hey Paw! Check out 'is chompers!" Glunk cried excitedly, brandishing the young man for all to see. " 'dem like those shiny things Maw always wantsa steal!"

"What are ya kid," Glik demanded, eyeballing him, "part o' some shiny mocing show?"

"It's called caring about one's appearance," the stranger snapped, wrenching his face out of Glunk's grasp. He smirked at the many slack mouths before him that housed black and rotted teeth. "No doubt I need to tell any of you this."

Glik's patience was wearing thin. All he wanted was for this runt to scram, so he could go to the next kingdom over to swipe a nice little-

Something caught his eye.

"Who's you say you was again?" Glik wheezed.

"I never did," The young man answered cooly. "But if you truly must know, I am Wesley of Atkinson, and I am a thief." He actually had the nerve to bow his head slightly, accepting none existant murmurs of jealousy. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Can't say Uh have 'til now," Glik grinned and leaned in alarmingly close. Wesley's nostrils flared in disgust at the choking smells that wafted offof him. A wanted poster appeared in Glik's hand, "But d'is sure does look a hellovalot like you, pretty boy, an' it's funny 'ow-"

"_Please_. If we leave my past out of this, then I won't have to bring up how you beded your sister to breed this fine specimen over here," Wesley said, indicating in Glunk's direction.

Glik's already red face turned purple with rage. _**No one**_ ever insulted his sister. "WHY YOU!" He lunged at Wesley, who ducked out of the way with ease.

An immediate uproar followed.

* * *

The shouts and cursing in the tavern grew increasingly louder, and soon the back door was flung open, and Wesley was sent reeling across the yard and landed with a thump right next to the dung heap.

"Absolutely wonderful..." he muttered, drawing himself to his feet and painfully popping his shoulder back into place. How on earth was he supposed to prove himself as a thief, when all he had to show for it were a few self-instigated barfights and some priceless trinkets from around the world.

Nothing would happen until he stole something big. Wesley had gone to the Knobblehead for information, and left with a displaced shoulder and some injured pride.

He walked to the front of the pub, which was now bright with torchlight. It was there Wesley almsost crashed into an old woman.

"Terribly..." he began, but nearly recoiled at the sight of her.

She wore a faded red cloak, with it's hood pulled forward, but even that wasn't enough to hide her gruesome appearance. Her foamy, pale grey eyes roamed his handsome face. "You... you..." she rasped weakly, "I know you..."

It took Wesley a moment to find his voice. "Can't say I've had the pleasure," he answered curtly, brushing past her and taking a torch along the way so he'd be able to find his way through the woods.

Her whithered, brittle old hand wrapped around his wrist with surprising strength. "No... you would not deny an old woman in need... would you?"

A bile rose in his throat, and Wesley fought the urge to gag. "I'll have to make an exception this once." As gently as he possibly could, Wesley pulled away from her grasp and continued on his trek.

In a low voice, almost deeper than before, the woman replied slowly, "I hear you are one of the best, thief."

It was enough to use flattery against him. Wesley stopped, but did not turn around. "You heard right." He turned his neck to observe her from the corner of his eye.

"Then you would do good by ending this the pain in this old woman's heart," she continued, "and retrieve something that was stolen from me long ago." She paused, "I will pay you, of course. As much as you like."

"...What is it I can get back for you?"

Her sunken lips curved upwards into a smile.

"You must fetch me my flower," Gothel answered.

* * *

**Another short chapter, terribly sorry about that! I promise the next one will be longer! But... *cue dramatic music* MOTHER GOTHEL HAS RETURNED! What can her twisted mind be up to, and how dare she mix Wesley up in her evil plans! :O**

**Please R&R!**

**~Denise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Ignore half of the dialogue between Eugene and Anna... I was half-asleep when I wrote it, and can't be bothered to change it :P**

**

* * *

**

"...and so, Annabelle Fitzherbert, Princess of Corona, Her Imperial Highness, what is it you plan to do regarding this matter?"

Anna forced herself to stop staring at the bit of green in the councilman's teeth, stand up straight and pay attention – something that was proving very difficult to do, since she was stuck in a room with gassy old-men. But the council had called a meeting with her – something they'd been doing every year since she'd come of age.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she apologized half-heartedly, wriggling her toes in discomfort. The meeting had been going on for over an hour; the least they could do was offer her a seat. She was the Princess, after all.

Her ankles felt tingly. Did that mean she was going to pass out?

The head councilman looked flustered and angry. Being the daughter of two free-spirited people, her attention span had always been less than sublime.

"Princess, tomorrow you turn nineteen years of age, and the council must know if you plan on accepting any of the marriage proposals from your suitors."

Anna twirled a lock of long dirty blond hair around her fingers and groaned. "Not this again!"

"Yes, this again!" The councilman snapped. "Of course, we would not have to cover this again if you merely snuffed out your pride and attitude, and accepted one of the marriage proposals like you were supposed to three YEARS AGO!"

She stared at him with an arched eyebrow. "You done?"

The councilman was breathing heavily, while the others were shuffling their papers and muttering under their breath. "Yes," he finally said, "I am."

"Good," she smiled suddenly, and it was a perfectly charming smile at that – made to win over an audience. "Because you should know by now, good councilman, that it is you who I am crazy about, what with your gleaming bald head and... hairy knuckles..."

The intense muttering went over the brink when Anna spun on her heel and strolled out of the round room, her hands clasped behind her back, humming merrily to herself.

The head councilman banged his gavel to regain order, his round bald head red and scrunched. Of course, the Queen wasn't to be blamed for the Princess' behavior; it was all Rider's fault.

It was always Rider's fault.

"Hem, next order of business..."

* * *

Anna padded around the castle, her peasant slippers making dull thuds against the marble floor. She nodded to several guards in passing.

Ever since she'd turned sixteen, the council had been harping at her to accept one of the twelve marriage proposals that had been sent her way. Some of them were even from the suitors who couldn't win her mom's hand all those years ago.

Was it wrong that she just wanted to take her sweet old time and wait? Not like she wanted to find true love, or anything like that; but was it wrong that she wanted to do something with her life first?

Like steal a priceless relic that belonged to the kingdom?

Chuckling to herself, Anna shook her head and made a beeline for the stables.

Maximus gave a knicker of welcome as soon as Anna pushed open the heavy stable door. He'd gone into retirement early after facing a broken bones incident a few years back. While everyone else had said it would be kinder to put him down and turn him to glue, Eugene would not allow it. He'd stuck with Maximus until the old boy was on his hoofs again, though the horse never walked properly anymore.

Both were profoundly embarrassed by the incident whenever anyone brought it up, and would usually look the other way.

"Hey Max," she greeted loftily, holding out her hand for him to sniff. "How's it going?"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and gummed her palm.

"I don't have anything on me, so you can stop trying. No offense, but you've kind of gotten a little fat; Mom's seriously been spoiling you."

But Maximus was offended. With a snort, he swung around so that his rear was the only thing facing her. Anna pulled a face, and slid down to Hades' stall.

Over the years, Maximus had made a point to make sure his legacy lived on. Proud horses who would always serve the kingdom of Corona and its royal family without question; and no horse took that more seriously than Hades.

He stood there, as proud and stoic as ever, ears pricked and black pelt gleaming, He didn't greet Anna; instead just cast her a look down his muzzle, before staring straight ahead once more.

"As charming as ever I see," Anna observed.

"Yeah, you should have seen him kick the new stable boy across the yard this morning. Had to be twenty-feet, at least..."

"That's nothing! I heard a few days ago he sent one flying thirty feet!"

Her father, Eugene Fitzherbert, reluctantly nodded his consent to that, "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll have your money tomorrow."

Anna flashed him his grin. "You're a peach," she said, "Just don't think this gets you out of giving me a birthday present tomorrow."

Eugene looked shocked and hurt. Maximus stuck his head out of his stall to see if he had anything to give him. Eugene swatted the giant horse's face away. "You have no idea how sad it is that you have no confidence in your father, young lady."

"It's even sadder how said father never has any idea what to get this young lady so he waits till the last minute."

"Hey! You always like whatever I give you!"

It was true. He was one of a kind when it came to giving birthday gifts.

Anna grinned, and Eugene smiled back. After giving Maximus a few more pats (and attempting to give Hades some), they walked back to the castle together, chatting idly about Eugene's aging smolder. When father and daughter passed the meeting room, the council was finally disbanding; they shot the pair dark looks before hobbling down the corridor.

"Well that was rude," Eugene said.

"It's not us; it's them," Anna sighed. "Half of them really want to be girls, while the rest are dying with jealousy because of your amazing nose."

Eugene playfully pushed her as they continued up the stairs till they reached the Queen's bedchamber. The first thing that greeted they're ears was tiny growling; Eugene groaned. Anna pushed open the door, her gaze dropping immediately to the floor, and she had to hold back a laugh.

Pascal and Peter, Anna's pet squirrel, were circling each other, their eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Peter's tail was fluffed out to an enormous size, and Pascal was a deep, angry shade of red; they were caught in a turf war, something that always happened whenever they saw each other.

Eugene rolled his eyes at the two little demons and stepped over them. He flopped down on his shared bed, lacing his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. Anna side-stepped the pets and sat next to her mother, who seemed virtually unfazed by the angry animals.

Rapunzel flashed her daughter a quick smile, though her attention never truly left what she was sewing. "Almost done!" she promised giddily.

Anna eyed her mother's flying fingers. She never had the patience for sewing, or any of her mother's hobbies for that matter. She was more of her father's daughter. But then again, she also hadn't been locked up in a tower for eighteen years.

"There!" Rapunzel said triumphantly a few moments later, holding up the dress she sewed for Anna's birthday. It was something she did for her daughter every year. Anna smiled faintly; she always liked her mother's presents, even if they weren't expensive or shiny. They came from the heart.

The young Queen shoved the dress into Anna's hands. "Here!" she cried, her green eyes dancing, "Try it on for the party tonight!" From the bed, Eugene gave a low, exaggerated snore.

The dress was a pale blue, embroidered along the bodice, and adorned with gold lace. It was lovely, and of course it proved to be an ease to slip into; Rapunzel never wanted to cause anyone discomfort in any way.

But as soon as Anna padded out from behind the screen to show off, there was a loud bang outside. It sent Pascal and Peter into a flurry; the chameleon jumped into the air, while Peter ran for his owner and frantically clambered his way up her leg so he could hide behind a lock of her hair. Tiny squirrel claws shredded through the dress.

Rapunzel turned red and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I guess I'll just have to start all over again!" she trilled, gliding over to kiss Peter on the head.

Pascal glared from where he landed on Eugene's nose. Eugene groaned again, and flicked the frog off.

* * *

Since their days of birth fell in such close alignment, the Council had decided long ago to host a soiree dedicated to their beloved Queen and Princess on the same night every year. Because, as the Queen often reminded them, birthdays were a yearly thing. The same boring benefactors, dignitaries, dukes and duchesses were always invited (the family had a special day for themselves and sometimes the Snuggly Duckling Thugs). Eugene, Rapunzel, and Anna found ways to amuse themselves by spotting the silliest person in the room (when it led to ugly people, Rapunzel dropped out).

Anna clawed at her tiara. "I really hate this thing sometimes," she complained. "It feels way too small for my head," She wore a gown of the lightest olive green, with a blue silk ribbon across her chest; it was held in place by a Coronian emblem brooch.

"Watch that tiara, Your Highness," a passing servant warned her. "It's been through quite a bit over the years." Anna knew she was speaking of the time her father had stolen it.

"Oh, blow," Anna muttered. She was acutely aware of the gaggle of hopeful young dukes that surrounded her, desperately hoping she'd approach one of them for a dance. They were a spotty bunch, who appeared to act older and taller than they actually should.

_Are there no decent looking guys here?_ thought Anna with a sigh.

She looked over in her parents' direction. Her mother was also surrounded by a circle of men, who were casually (some not so much), pushing Eugene out of the way. He noticed, of course, they were touching him more than he'd like to say, and cast them a very rude gesture before striding towards Anna.

"This shindig is almost as boring as every other year," he observed.

"Almost?"

"I'm not wearing any socks."

"Ah,"

They gazed around silently. Eugene pouted out his lips slightly to make himself look younger. Anna could feel a bead of sweat tricking down between her shoulder blades; it would be ten times worse if the event was held inside.

"Well... I think I'm going to indulge the old duchess of Newark with a dance." Eugene said. "She's been giving me the cow-eyes all evening."

"Careful," Anna warned. "I think she's one drool-swallow away from wetting herself."

"Noted. Care to join us? I think she brought along her forty-year-old nephew this year."

She shook her head. "Nah. I think I'm just going to go for a walk, then go to bed."

"Go ahead and be the life of the party then," her father joked. He glanced sideways at her, a slight frown on his face. "You okay?"

"Fine! I just want to be well-rested and prepared for tomorrow. More singing and dancing about dreams you know..."

Eugene heaved a sigh. "Don't remind me," he said, walking away, but not before he shoved his way through Rapunzel's circle of admirer's and pulled her off with him.

It was a beautiful night. The colours of the departing day filled the sky with deep pink and violet, streaked with magenta and pale orange. Fireflies danced around merrily, and a slight breeze rustled the leaves and grass.

As soon as she was out of the party tent's sight, Anna hoisted her long dress and stamped through the tall grass. This was her Mother's favourite clearing; it had a perfect view of everything, and looked so lovely when the sun touched the grass just right in the morning.

Anna sighed and hung her head, lifting her hand to pull a large clip out of her hair, letting the long locks fall back into place.

The events the Council hosted were always boring, but at least she usually managed to suck it up and stick around 'til the end. Now she barely made it through the first two hours!

"I just want... something to happen!" She said aloud. But of course, no one answered.

Castle life was extremely boring. She would never want to give up being a princess, but come on, was it really so hard for one lousy criminal to make a move against them, or something?

Pursing her lips, Anna turned and trudged back to the castle, realizing Peter had probably taken the good pillow from her bed.

* * *

**Chapter still isn't all that long, but it's all I have at the moment... *sigh and facepalm***

**And yes, I fear I have already turned Anna into something I hate... a Mary-Sue! XO I tried not to guys, I really did! It just sort of... happened. *sulks in defeat* You can tell me if you don't want me to continue this fic or not**


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**Alright, so it has been a LOOOOOOONGG time since I updated this, but I will tell you now that I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC.**

**I've actually been writing it all out, so now I'm almost have it finished.**

**I can assure all of you, my beautiful readers, that a new chapter will be posted sometime before Thanksgiving weekend (that's the Canadian one, people ;D)**


End file.
